Perjanjian Hati
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: [EPILOG] Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya diikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati? HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

 _Bahagianya ketika jatuh cinta._

Luhan tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar sepulang kuliahnya. Kris baru saja mengantarnya pulang, tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah, berburu buku-buku lama, menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai penutupnya. Oh astaga! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun Kris tampak agak aneh dan murung tadi, tetapi Kris bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Luhan mencintai Kris, sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan Luhan tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini. Dulu dia menyangka Kris sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu yang menyapanya duluan, bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah Luhan, tidak ada sikap mencemooh atau pun menghina rumah mungil itu. Status Luhan yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi Kris.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak, lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya. Bahkan Kris sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajaknya ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan ibunya.

Meskipun sikap ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah... Luhan mengernyit, teringat betapa malunya dia ketika Ibu Kris menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya. Setidaknya Kris bilang bahwa ibunya memang galak kepada siapa saja, bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnyaberkedip-kedip. Luhansegera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Kris di layar

ponselnya, "Iya Kris?"

" _Aku baru saja sampai rumah._ " Suara Kris di seberang sana nampak berbeda, membuat Luhan bergumam dengan cemas.

"Kau tampaknya sakit... Syukurlah kau sudah sampai rumah... Istirahatlah ya, supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening... Seolah Kris sedang mencari kata-kata.

" _Luhan…?_ " Kris bergumam ragu.

"Ya Kris?"

" _Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa?_ _Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah, tetapi aku akan_ _menunggumu di sana di sore hari. Kau menyusul ke sana ya._ "

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terletak dekat dari kampusnya, Luhan hanya perlu berjalan ke sana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin Kris punya rencana romantis untuknya, "Iya Kris, aku akan datang besok."

" _Oke._ " dan telepon pun ditutup di seberang sana. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari Kris, biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas, Kris kan sedang sakit, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda...

.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia dan Kris, kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Luhan mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa maksudmu?" dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kris itu. Tadi dia datang menemui Kris dengan senyum dan bahagia, mengira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Luhan, maaf."

"Kenapa Kris?" Luhan mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya, dia tidak menyukaimu... Kau tahu dia kolot, dia berdarah biru dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat..." Kris menelan ludah, menatap Luhan dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Luhan, aku menerima pertunangan dengan Tao. Selamat tinggal."

Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan dan Kris pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan hati hancur.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua Tahun Kemudian.**_

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Luhan segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi Luhan senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi menyalami Luhan, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar. Luhan merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang ibu guru, jemputan sudah datang."

Luhan tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya, "Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Kai?" sambil meraih tasnya, Luhan menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat kakak mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku

menjemput _Noona_ daripada _Noona_ harus naik bis."

"Naik bis sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Kai dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari almarhum ayah mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Kai ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan Kai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan _Noona_." Kai mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Kyungsoo."

Luhan ingat tentang Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah Kai yang pernah diajak Kai ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo adalah perempuan cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir Luhan pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya. Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Kyungsoo datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Luhan.

"Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?" batin Luhan berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Kai berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Itu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Kris kepadanya dulu. Luhan hanya tidak mau Kai mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Kyungsoo dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Kai mendesah, "Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya.'

Luhan mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Kyungsoo, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... Kakaknya, ingin bertemu denganku dan aku... Aku agak ngeri karena desas desus yang berkembang, kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat."

Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya,

"Kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan ya?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" Luhan merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau saudaraku satu satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak ibu, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Luhan menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan jangan si kakak itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah... Aku adalah pacar Kyungsoo, kakaknya itu sangat protektif kepada Kyungsoo, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Kyungsoo demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Kyungsoo."

Tentu saja Kai baik untuk Kyungsoo. Luhan mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Kai. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang ibu yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil. Ibunya berjualan kue basah dan menitipkannya ke warung-warung. Luhan masih ingat ketika dia dan Kai sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang ibu menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari warung-warung tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Luhan dan Kai tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang ibu dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan. Akhirnya setelah Luhan lulus dan menjadi guru sebuah TK, Kai mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Kai membuat Luhan yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang." Kyungsoo menyambut Kai dan Luhan dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Kai. Luhan mengamatinya dan mau tak mau

tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kai.

"Terima kasih Luhan _Eonni_ mau menemani Kai kemari," dengan sopan dan ramah, Kyungsoo menyalami Luhan.

"Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam Luhan yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" seorang lelaki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, wajah putih pucat, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... Saya bersama pasangan saya." tiba-tiba Luhan merasa gugup. Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Luhan tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum,

"Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan perempuan cantik sendirian di sini."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maaf... Saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Kris.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Kris yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Luhan luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Kris meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan keluarganya.

Luhan ingat sekali ketika itu ibu Kris, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Luhan dengan Kris, karena Luhan hanyalah perempuan biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi ibu Kris sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Kris, anak dari temannya, keturunan ningrat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Australia, bernama

Tao.

"Hai Kris, apa kabar?" suara Luhan terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Kris tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Luhan, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." tiba-tiba saja Luhan ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Kris di sini? Kris adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, "Dimana Tao?" tanya Luhan mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Tao..." Kris tampak salah tingkah, "Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, eh… Kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Tao mengurus kepindahannya dari Australia, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Kris tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Luhan dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Luhan akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain...

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Kris, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu, _dear_." perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengglayuti lengan Kris dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya, "Eh... Siapa ini?"

Kris tampak gugup dan menelan ludah. "Ini Luhan, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh." Tao menatap Luhan dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Aku pernah dengar dari ibumu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Luhan yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Tao tersenyum mencemooh, "Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, bukan begitu _dear_?"

Kris tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Luhan berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Luhan tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Luhan dengan mesra. "Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Luhan mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki tak dikenal itu, apa katanya tadi?

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Tao dan Kris dan memucat, "Kau mengenal Tuan Sehun, Luhan?" tanya Kris seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Sehun itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan, "Tentu saja, Luhan adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Sehun." kali ini Tao yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakap-

cakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Sehun ganti menatap Tao dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Hmmm... Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." lalu Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, tidak mempedulikan muka Tao yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu, "Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

KemudianSehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan,membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkanKris dan Tao yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Luhan berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Kris dan Tao.

Sehun tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya, "Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." pipi Luhan memerah, "Te...terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

" _Oppa_?" kali ini suara Kyungsoo yang menyela. Sehun dan Luhan menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Luhan, "Ah... Kulihat _Oppa_ sudah berkenalan dengan Luhan _Eonni_ , kakaknya Kai... Kak Luhan ini kakakku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Sekilas Luhan menyadari rona wajah Sehun yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah kakak Kai? Luhan masih ingat cerita Kai bahwa kakak Kyungsoo ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Kris akan terulang pada Kai? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... Ini Kai yang kau ceritakan itu?" Sehun berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Kai, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Luhan,

"Dan kau Luhan, kakaknya Kai... Senang berkenalan denganmu." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan, dan mau tak mau Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

" _Well_ , sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Luhan," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa ngeri. Membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak Sehun sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta. Kyungsoo dan Kai berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta, sementara Luhan berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimainkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati dansa romantis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana

pesta yang elegan.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mau berdansa?"

Luhan tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Tetapi Sehun menatapnya dengan keras kepala, "Oh ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." dan sebelum Luhan bisa menolak, lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Sehun bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau, dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang memandang Luhan dengan iri. Luhan begitu gugup ketika Sehun dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan meletakkan tangan Luhan di pundaknya. Lelaki itu membawa Luhan melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut, mengikuti irama.

"Lihat, gampang kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang tajam.

Luhan memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan

perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka.

KetikatanpasengajaLuhanmemutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Kris, lelaki itu sedang berdansa dengan Tao

yang sekarang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Luhan, membuat Kris leluasa menatap Luhan.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Kris itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan... Membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak. Dia memalingkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk

tidak menoleh ke arah Kris lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Luhan melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari. Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Luhan mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu

lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Kris meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Kris, melihat langsung bagaimana Kris sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia

dengan tunangannya.

Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja batin Luhan berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Kris? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

" _Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung._ "

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangka- sangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Luhan mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget. Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Sehun, kakak Kyungsoo, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba Luhan merasa waspada.

Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" kali ini perasaan Luhan di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Kai dan keluarganya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Luhan, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku mendapat informasi dari Kyungsoo bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Kai dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Luhan tercenung, "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, tatapan Sehun berubah serius, "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?'

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Luhan, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Sehun tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Luhan tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Sehun menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Luhan yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik. "Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin, "Begini Nona Luhan, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua

menjauhi Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

 **A/N:**

My first time bikin remake yang bener2 remake. My first time juga bikin pair HunHan. Ini pair kesayangan setelah YunJae. Duh kangen HunHan :"""

Saya kangen nulis, saya kangen baca ff. makanya ini baru sempet nengok ffn.

Getokin saya pliiiiiiis, Cinderella seoul aja belum update. Astagaa, baru nulis setengah, tapi tiba2 gaminat nulis. Begitulah kendalanya kalo nulis sendiri. Idenya empot2an. Kadang ada kadang kaga.

Rada takut aslinya mau bikin remake an ini. Tapi saya ini fans berat santhy Agatha. Duh gatel pengen remake jadi hunhan yunjae duh tangan saya gatel. Dan berhubung uda banyak banget yang remake karya santhy Agatha, jadi rada ribet, nyari2 dulu yang mana nih yang belum di remake ver Hunhan. Fiuuuhh. Kalo ada yang pernah baca dengan judul, isi, dan sama karya santhy Agatha dan ver Hunhan. Tolong kasih tau saya ya ASAP yaaa. Saya pastikan langsung saya hapus kok, tenang saja.

Oke sudah ah cuap cuapnya. Bubay cintakuh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _ **Kalaupun demi cintamu, Aku**_

 _ **harus berkorban**_

 _ **Akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan**_

 _ **Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Begini Nona Luhan, aku ingin menawarkan_ _sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua_ _menjauhi Kyungsoo."_

Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar. Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini ke Kai dan mungkin dia akan menghajar anda."

Sehun hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Luhan tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo." wajah Sehun mengeras, "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela Luhan sinis.

Sehun menatap Luhan lagi, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir. Luhan menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Luhan melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar. "Belum." Gumamnya tenang, "Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu," serunya ketika melihat Luhan akan membantah keras kata-katanya, "Kau adalah kakak Kai, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, penting."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. Lelaki itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?

Luhan menghela napas, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Sehun mengangguk, "Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di café langgananku di dekat-dekat sini."

…..

Cafe itu bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan. Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat Luhan merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang,

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Luhan. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Luhan mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu minuman kesukaannya. Cokelat panas. "Aku mau hot chocolate."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

"Apakah menurutmu wanita dewasa tidak boleh meminum cokelat panas?"

"Bukan begitu," Sehun mulai terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelototan mata Luhan, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kai." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Luhan mengerti perasaan Sehun. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Kai, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Sehun melanjutkan karena Luhan diam saja, "Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Luhan, "Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." lelaki itu berdeham menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Luhan, "Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Luhan mengernyit, Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?

"Perlu kau tahu, Kyungsoo dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Sehun menatap Luhan, menilai reaksinya, "Aku adalah anak pungut, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Kyungsoo."

Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan dan Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Sehun adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Sehun membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak ayah kami meninggal lima tahun lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan mama kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," Sehun menghela napas panjang,

"Mama kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget, Apa?

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat mama mengutarakan maksudnya, Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai Kai."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam Luhan akhirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Kyungsoo aku tahu dia mencintai Kai." Sehun tersenyum, "Mulanya aku skeptis dan tidak yakin ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang Kai dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Kyungsoo, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka

mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo," Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami," gumam Luhan ketus, "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo, aku bisa berbicara dengan Kai dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu." Sehun terkekeh, "Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan aku."

Hening. Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka.

Luhan menatap tertarik kepada cokelat panas yang diletakkan di depannya, cokelat itu mengepul di dalam cangkir putih yang besar, tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya cangkir itu, dihirupnya aroma cokelat yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasa manis cokelat, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya. Luhan suka. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi cokelat panas yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Luhan menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan cokelatnya dan melupakan Sehun. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Sehun sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun pada hal lain, "Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" Luhan bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Sehun tercenung, "Meskipun tidak setuju, Kyungsoo tidak berani membantah permintaan mama supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi mama bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Kyungsoo belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo belum berani mengenalkan Kai kepada mama."

Dengan tenang Sehun menatap Luhan, tajam, "Perlu kau tahu Luhan, mama menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada mama, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Sehun. Batin Luhan.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung Sehun, "Mama tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Kyungsoo bisa menunjukkan kepada mama bahwa dia bahagia kepada mama, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... Masalahnya..." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada Luhan, "Aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa kepada mama."

Luhan mengernyit, "Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Sehun terkekeh, "Betul, sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mama untuk kemudian diterimanya. Mama memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Luhan terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi.

"Jadi Luhan, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan mama?"

…..

Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Luhan menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Luhan." nada suara Sehun yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Mamaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Kyungsoo ahkir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Luhan tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Sehun, disini bukan hanya Sehun dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Kai dan Kyungsoo di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Luhan tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Kai kepada Kyungsoo sangat kuat, Luhan yakin itu. Kai tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Sehun akhir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Kai terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Sehun, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak Kyungsoo dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan pada auranya. Beranikah dia?

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan mama bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Kyungsoo dan Kai, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Sehun terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah. Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Sehun menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Luhan, "Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Luhan, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

…..

"Tadi aku menjemput _Noona_ ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang _Noona_ sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Kai menatap Luhan mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Luhan berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Luhan tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Sehun, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Kai kalau melihat Luhan di antar pulang oleh kakak Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kai akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada akhirnya Luhan menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Sehun. Tetapi itu nanti, Luhan harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

" _Noona_?" Kai mendesah ketika Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliah _Noona_ dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab Luhan asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Kai, "Pria itu bukan Kris kan? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu... Maafkan pertanyaanku ini, aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Luhan mencerna kata-kata Kai, semula dia hendak marah karena Kai seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Kai sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Luhan.

"Tidak Kai, aku tidak pernah memikirkan Kris lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati." Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Kris dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, "Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Kris."

Kai menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya,"Syukurlah...Aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu _Noona_ , karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Kris yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kau, _Noona_ ku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Luhan tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Kai, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Kai, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius, "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Kris dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Luhan terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Sehun, situasi antara mereka berempat, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Sehun. Mendengar nama perempuan yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Kai berbinar.

"Kyungsoo sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Kai tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh tidak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan di warung pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke kakak Kyungsoo bagus ya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Kyungsoo, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." Kai menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Malam ini aku mengajak Kyungsoo supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal ibu. Ibu juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Luhan tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Kai. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Luhan pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Sehun dari saku bajunya. Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Kai.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan. Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Sehun yang dalam menyahut di sana.

" _Halo_?"

Luhan menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu. Tetapi dia lalu teringat kepada Kai, binar-binar mata lelaki itu ketika membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo sungguh membuat Luhan yakin betapa sakitnya kalau Kai harus dipaksa meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Luhan akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Kai dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Halo... Ini Luhan... Aku... Aku cuma mau bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

Hai haiiiii…..

Harusnya ini ff mau update malam minggu, tp saya lg gapunya kuota. Huhuhuhu

Karna ini remake, jadi mau rencana update tiap weekend nih. Entah sabtu ato minggu Hehe

Trus ya ampuuuuuun chap kemaren mengecewakan. Maklum sih ya, mata 2 watt buat ngedit. Ya line nya berantakan, trus belum di edit semuanya, kayak sebutan noona oppa dll. Duh maafkan saya ya :""

Duh, ini saya lagi rencana mau remake baru lagi. Tp masih ragu, mau yunjae apa hunhan xD kekekekekekk

Btw yang nunggu Cinderella seoul, sabar ya ching. Ide masih mampet, kurang lama nongkrongnya nih kalo pagi :""""

Baiklah tanpa banyak cingcong. See you next week yah guys. Ani.. See you next weekend. *tebar ketjup*


	3. Chapter 3

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _ **Terasa begitu menyakitkan**_

 _ **kehilanganmu dulu.. Terasa begitu**_

 _ **menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba**_

 _ **melupakanmu...**_

 _ **Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak**_

 _ **seberharga itu,. Dan ternyata aku**_

 _ **tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu"**_

.

.

.

.

 _"Halo... Ini Luhan... Aku... Aku cuma mau bilang, aku akan_ _melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."_

Hening sejenak. Lalu Sehun berdehem di seberang sana.

" _Kau yakin_?"

Kenapa di saat Luhan berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Sehun malahan bertanya seperti itu? Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku yakin."

" _Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di_ _tengah-tengah rencana kita._ "

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli Luhan kalau Sehun marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba Luhan teringat bahwa Sehun bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam Luhan, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

" _Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya._ "

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidaksopanan Sehun.

…..

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Ibu benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Luhan melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat ibunya sedang memasukkan pudding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda Luhan lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan ibunya yang paling enak.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada Luhan, "Ibu senang melihat Kai bahagia Luhan, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya ibu, Kai benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Luhan mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, "Ibu suka dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Ibu cukup senang." Sang ibu lalu melirik Luhan dengan hati-hati, "Ibu tahu kau akan jengkel kalau ibu bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Luhan? Apakah kau sudah... Sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan ibunya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Luhan mendung. Dulu ibunyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Luhan agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Kris dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya, Luhan sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang ibu menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Ibu tidak usah mencemaskan Luhan, ya." Luhan mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan ibunya, "Luhan pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan Sehun. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan ibunya ketika Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

…..

"Kyungsoo sudah datang." Kai berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedang Luhan masih membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara- suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Luhan mengernyit. Suara laki-laki yang dalam itu bukan suara Kai... Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Luhan melakukan sesuatu, Kai sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun ikut di belakangnya.

"Ibu, Luhan _Noona_ , Kyungsoo datang bersama kakaknya," gumam Kai gembira.

Kyungsoo segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami ibu Luhan, dan memeluk Luhan. Sehun menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, menyalami ibu Luhan dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Hai Luhan," gumamnya penuh arti. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Luhan menggumamkan berbagai alas an dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Luhan terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, Sehun pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah Luhan, dan lelaki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Luhan setiap saat sehingga membuat Luhan benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun ibunya.

Sementara Sehun... Hah? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum. Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Sehun melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap Ibu Luhan lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih ibu, masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat ibu Luhan yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar playboy. Tukas Luhan dalam hati, sampai-sampai Sehun juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada ibunya.

Ibu Luhan tampak melirik anak perempuannya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ibu undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol."

Ibu Luhan pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. Luhan langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Kai mengajak Kyungsoo dan Sehun ke ruang tamu.

…..

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Luhan termangu di sana. Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Sehun, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Luhan, dan itu mengganggunya.

Tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak mungkin membiarkan Kai sendirian di sana menghadapi Sehun bukan?

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Luhan melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

…..

Ketika Luhan masuk ke ruang tamu, Kai tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Sehun, dan Kyungsoo duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Kai.

Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Sehun, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya kita harus pulang Kyungsoo," gumam Sehun tenang.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Kai lebih lama lagi, "Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, _Oppa_ pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Kai."

Tatapan Sehun langsung menajam, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu mama seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Kai yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Luhan langsung berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Kyungsoo." suara Luhan jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Sehun menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya, "Aku... Aku ingin bicara dengan _Oppa_ mu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan menantang.

Dengan marah Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

….

Sehun mengikuti Luhan melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Luhan. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Luhan senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Sehun yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Luhan.

"Well? Mau bicara apa?"

Luhan mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Luhan langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Sehun menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Luhan? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu... Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Sehun? Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm... Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh lelaki ya? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut lelaki."

Pipi Luhan memerah, teringat kata-kata Sehun bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Sehun pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Kris.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Kris di sini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Kris mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Sehun menatap Luhan penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" Luhan berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap, "Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Sehun menyala, kalau Luhan lebih mengenal Sehun, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Luhan tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Sehun berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Luhan, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Luhan mencibir, "Demi adikku? Demi adik kita? Bohong. Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada mamamu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Kyungsoo." Luhan menatap Sehun menantang, "Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Sehun makin membara, "Berani- beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Luhan mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Luhan berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Sehun, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Sehun melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Luhan hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Sehun melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Dengan Lembut? Luhan termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Sehun dan melihat Kai bersama Kyungsoo sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Sehun dan Luhan... Jadi itu alasannya.

Sehun menoleh dan aktingnya kagetnya ketika melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Luhan mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah... Kyungsoo, Kai... kalian sudah lama di sini?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Kyungsoo ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara Kai tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Luhan, Kai sangat mengenal kakaknya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Kris kakaknya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Sehun? Sosok lelaki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci kakaknya?

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menatap ragu ke arah Sehun. Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Sehun tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. Tetapi sekarang, Sehun dengan Luhan?

Sehun berdehem, kemudian merangkul Luhan dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Luhan, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi Luhan memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Sehun yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

" _Noona_ mu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Kai... Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya."

Sehun terkekeh, "Dan _Noona_ mu sangat susah didapatkan... Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." senyum Sehun melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Luhan adalah _Noona_ mu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Luhan menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, "Barusan Luhan menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Kai dan Kyungsoo tampak mencerna penjelasan Sehun yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Kyungsoo yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang mama yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan mamanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Luhan yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Luhan _Eonni_ , aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, _Eonni_ pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Sehun _Oppa_ bukan saudara kandung, jadi _Eonni_ bisa menikah dengan Sehun _Oppa_ nantinya dan aku dengan Kai." Gumamnya dalam senyum.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Sehun sudah menempatkan di Luhan pada posisi tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo." bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Luhan melirik ke arah Kai dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Luhan merasa lega.

Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Luhan tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

…..

Pagi harinya ketika Kai sudah berangkat kuliah dari pagi dan Luhan sedang menyantap nasi goreng sarapannya di meja makan, ibunya menghampiri.

Luhan sudah tahu arti tatapan ibunya itu. Kai pasti sudah bercerita kepada ibunya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang?" sang ibu duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan menelan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya dan meneguk teh panas di meja. "Iya ibu." Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

"Ibu mendengar cerita dari Kai tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan Sehun..."

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan."

Sang ibu mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan ibu sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah Sehun dulunya tidak ada didalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

Ibunya benar. Luhan sangat kagum akan insting seorang ibu. Ibunya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi Luhan harus bisa meyakinkan ibunya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi… Dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Sehun adalah kakak Kyungsoo."

Otak Luhan langsung berputar, "Kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan Sehun salah satu donaturnya," Luhan mengernyit. Berharap semoga ibunya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Oh." ibunya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan Luhan, "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan Sehun…? Kau tahu, dia lelaki kaya," gumam ibunya hati-hati.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Sehun berbeda dari Kris ibu. Dan aku sangat yakin akan perasaan kami."

…..

Luhan melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit.

Untuk apa Kris datang ke sini?

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Kris, sedangkan Kris yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Luhan langsung. Kris tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar Luhan?"

Kenapa Kris kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Sambung Luhan dalam hati.

Kris berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Sehun..." lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Tao bercerita pada mama tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan mama merasa cemas... Dia... Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Sehun dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Sehun tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Luhan terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Kris. Lelaki ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka mamanya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? Hati Luhan terasa sakit

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Kris, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang," Luhan bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Kris menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Apakah benar Luhan melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Kris ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Kris?

"Oh begitu." Kris tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mama, oh ya, kau dapat salam dari mama, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Luhan terkenang hari di mana Kris membawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Mama Kris adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Luhan dengan mencemooh, bahkan idak mau menjabat tangan Luhan. Apakah hubungannya dengan Sehun menaikkan derajatnya di mata mama Kris? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian mama Kris terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada mamamu." Luhan melangkah hendak melewati Kris, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Kris meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu Luhan, ada yang ingin kukatakan... Kau... apakah kau mencintai Tuan Sehun? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Luhan dan Kris sama-sama kaget, pegangan Kris ke tangan Luhan langsung terlepas.

Sehun entah kenapa sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Kris dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Luhan.

"Hai sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu ya, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," Sehun langsung melangkah mendekati Luhan, berdiri sedikit di depan Luhan, seolah menghalangi Kris berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"Oh... Selamat siang Tuan Sehun." Kris tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya, "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Luhan," diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Luhan, "Untuk Tuan Sehun undangan sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melakui sekretaris anda." Kris mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Luhan menatap punggung Kris yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Kris dan Tao yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam Sehun datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengar kata- kata Sehun yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu menatap Sehun dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, mama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Apa?" Luhan terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya kepada mama, dan mama sangat tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia," Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Mama sangat Penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

hai….

Ummm… telat update ya? Aslinya saya tuh uda bikin ampe chap 7. Nah trus sengaja dibikin berjadwal, yaitu weekend.

Tapi saya rada down, bener2 down, reviewnya kecil banget. Makanya ini telat update, niatan malah mau update minggu depan, tapi kok ngerasa bersalah banget, makanya saya update sekarang.

Apa ya, buaknnya saya terpatok pada banyaknya review, tapi kan itu termasuk penyemangat saya. Meski cuman berisi "lanjut thor" "next" "update dong cepet" tapi itu bener2 jadi pendorong. Yah kalo kalian gamau review, setidaknya PM, kan saya jadi tahu apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini atau tidak.

Sekian, dan terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

 _"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang_ _yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup_ _dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah_ _seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak_ _bisa hidup tanpanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan. Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Mama Sehun dan Kyungsoo ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa di sana.

Mama Sehun mendongak ketika melihat Sehun datang bersama Luhan yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mama tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang mama tersenyum lembut dan menatap Sehun dengan sayang.

"Mama cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Sehun, lagipula mama bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Mama Sehun benar. Pikir Luhan mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana. Luhan dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya mama Sehun mengamati Luhan dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Luhan tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, maaf... Saya... Saya Luhan," gumam Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Mama Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Luhan,

"Dan perkenalkan aku mamanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo." Dia melirik Sehun penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada perempuan manapun, mama. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Sehun bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya

Mama Sehun menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Luhan sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Sehun santai, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Mama Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Sehun. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini Luhan, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan."

Luhan tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai "Saya... Saya senang karena anda menerima saya..."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Sehun, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." sang mama tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya Sehun sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga... Kalau-kalau aku… Sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Mama." Sehun berseru memprotes perkataan mamanya. Sang mama hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... Aku pikir waktu itu Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu." Mama Sehun lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau Sehun ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." mama Sehun mengedipkan matanya ke arah Luhan, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku mama, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan

besar di akhir tahun," perempuan itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Luhan, "Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Sehun mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Luhan dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

Mama Sehun berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis

pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak

terbantahkan.

…..

"Pernikahan?" Luhan berseru memprotes sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Kyungsoo bisa memperkenalkan Kai kepada mamamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Kyungsoo belum bisa memperkenalkan Kai sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan mama akan menerima Kai begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Kai terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Kai di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan Luhan demi mereka. Segera setelah Kai lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Kyungsoo bisa membawanya kepada mama. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Kai nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat mamamu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... Mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada mamamu. Aku lihat mamamu perempuan yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Kai lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Kyungsoo."

Sehun memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius. "Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Luhan, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada mama, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Kai lulus dan Kyungsoo memperkenalkannya, mama begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Sehun menoleh, dan menatap Luhan dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak... Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

…..

"Luhan." sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Luhan yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Siapa ibu?"

Suara sang ibu berbisik pelan, "Kris. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, ibu bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta ibu membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Luhan mengernyit, untuk apa Kris datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Luhan terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya ibu."

Sang ibu menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan, ibu tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Sehun... Tetapi ibu..."

Luhan memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, supaya sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya. Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Luhan menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya. Tetapi Luhan meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Luhan menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Jangan cemas ya."

Luhan melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Kris yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Luhan.

"Hai Luhan, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Kris?" Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Kris, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Kris berdiri dengan salah tingkah, "Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

Apa maksud Kris dari pernyataannya ini? Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Kris berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Kris menelan ludah, "Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Luhan, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Tao, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Luhan mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Kris memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya kalau Luhan tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Kris.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... Tao juga... Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Tao, merekabisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Tao mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Kris menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Sehun, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini..."

Mata Kris tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku… Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Luhan, dua tahun lamanya... Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..."

Suara Kris berubah serak, dia menatap Luhan dengan memohon. "Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... Jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu,"

Kris menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku... Masih..."

Luhan tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya Kris tidakusah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Kris, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Kris hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." Suara Luhan terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Kris mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Lelaki itu, Tuan Sehun... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin, "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Hening.

"Yah." kemudian Kris tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Luhan. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Tao, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela Luhan dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Tao, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Kris menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan," ditatapnya mata Luhan dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Luhan, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Kris."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Kris barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Kris kepadanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Luhan sudah menerimanya.

…..

"Kau suka nuansa ini Luhan?" mama Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Luhan melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Sehun di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Eh ya... Putih dan emas bagus juga mama," gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sehun, sang mama bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Sehun dan Luhan dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Dengan terpaksa Luhan datang, karena kata Sehun kalau Luhan terus menerus menghindar, mama Sehun akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" mama Sehun menatap Sehun. "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum mama, aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Mama Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, mama sudah setuju. Tetapi mama ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, mama ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata. "Baiklah mama, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada mama."

…..

Luhan duduk di Garden Cafe itu, kali ini sendirian, tanpa Sehun. Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir di sana hanya untuk mencicipi secangkir cokelat panas yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia cokelat panasmu, Luhan, seperti biasanya," Albert pelayan setengah baya yang selalu tampil trendy dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan Luhan di mejanya.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Albert, "Terima kasih Albert."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan Sehun lagi?" Albert bertanya, karena seringnya Luhan berkunjung ke restaurant ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Albert yang sudah seperti temannya.

Luhan mengernyit menatap Albert, "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Albert tergelak. "Karena Tuan Sehun adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tetapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun perempuan kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikir kau istimewa."

Luhan mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Sehun akan menikah."

"Oh ya?" Albert membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat." lelaki itu mengamati Luhan dengan teliti, "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, Luhan?"

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." Albert mengedikkan bahunya kepada cangkir cokelat Luhan, "Pegang omonganku Nona, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Cokelat itu pada dasarnya pahit, tetapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengan gula dan susu, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi secangkir minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitupun pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko kepahitan di dalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengolahnya dengan baik, pasti kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang nikmat di dalamnya." Albert mengedipkan matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap cangkir berisi cokelat panas di hadapannya.

…..

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Luhan mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Sehun pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," Luhan bergumam lirih kepada Sehun, takut kedengaran petugas took perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke. Yang itu."

Luhan melirik pada pilihan Sehun dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk perempuannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam Luhan ketus.

Sehun tertawa, "Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam Luhan sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Luhan, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam Sehun tidak suka.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu."

Sehun terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Luhan.

"Oke… Oke… Baiklah." dia melirik kepada Manager took yang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Luhan berbisik pelan kepada Sehun.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan… Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Sehun melirik Luhan seolah tersinggung, "Harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang, "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Luhan, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Mama tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

…..

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat mama Sehun ditangani, dan menemukan Mama Sehun terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICCU.

Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Kai, perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan, "Sehun _Oppa_ , mama pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Sehun menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU, "Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi mama belum sepenuhnya sadar... Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan menengok mama dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

…..

Lama kemudian, Sehun tidak keluar. Kai masih memeluk Kyungsoo yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Luhan berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sehun melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Ada apa?

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Sehun berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Luhan,

"Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku, segera?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

CIYEEEH LUHEEEEN DILAMAAAR, AKU KAPAN HUUUUUN. HALALIN AKUUUUH /plak/

Tuh, luhen dah dilamar, masalahnya, luhen mau ga tuh? /smirk/

Bahahahahaha, see you next week.

Bubay cintakuh


	5. Chapter 5

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _Ketika kau harus memilih, mana_ _y_ _ang akan kau pilih?_ _Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu,_ _tetapi masih kau ragukan, atau..._ _sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam_ _genggamanmu, sempat terlepas,_ _tetapi ingin kembali pulang?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan ternganga, begitupun Kyungsoo dan Kai yang ada di ruang tunggu ICCU itu. Dengan gugup Luhan menelan ludah, menatap Sehun yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Luhan bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Sehun melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Luhan harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Sehun...?" Luhan bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa,

" _Please_." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Luhan menelan ludah lagi. Sehun pasti punya alas an melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Luhan berharap Sehun bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Sehun aku bersedia menikah denganmu." terdengar suara helaan napas Kyungsoo di sudut ruangan, lega. Sementara Luhan mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Kai kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Luhan dan Sehun berkembang secepat ini.

Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Luhan berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Luhan.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan," bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Luhan yang bercincin. Sehun lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Luhan, "Baiklah Luhan, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

"Besok?!"

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Luhan, tetapi juga Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU. "Mama sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan

terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan mama, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." kesedihan di mata Sehun bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi mamanya, "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan mama kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai mama meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Kai.

Sementara itu, Kai mengamati Sehun dan Luhan berganti-ganti. "Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya kalau bisa," gumam Kai, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Luhan memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kai benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main. Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan sebelah lengannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab Sehun tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya, "Aku akan menemui ibumu Luhan, untuk meminta izin."

...

"Jadi begitu ceritanya bu. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi mama sayalah alasan satu- satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Ibu Luhan menatap Sehun yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Oh. Mama Sehun dan Sehun sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, ibu Luhan melirik ke arah putri satu- satunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Luhan, ibu terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Luhan meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Luhan ingin meledak kepada Sehun, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sehun, karena Kai ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Kyungsoo masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui mamanya.

"Luhan sudah setuju dengan saya ibu, toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, betul kan Luhan?" sela Sehun cepat, mencegah Luhan mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ibu Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah nak, ibu memberikan restu. Ibu yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

...

" _Noona_ yakin?" Kai mendekatinya, ketika Luhan sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Kai sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani Kyungsoo menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu mama Sehun bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi. Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar Sehun. Sehun sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Kyungsoo dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui mamanya.

Luhan menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana. Luhan tahu pikiran Kai terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Kai pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Luhan.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya,Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Kai menatap Luhan tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya.

"Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Luhan langsung menatap Kai waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Kai?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris, "Entahlah." senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kakak Kyungsoo mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, Kyungsoo selalu cerita kalau kakaknya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan mamanya... Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan _Noona_ , mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, _Noona_ ku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Luhan merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Kai akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" _Noona_ sudah siap Kai, kau jangan mencemaskan _Noona_ ya."

"Apakah kau mencintai Sehun?" Kai berdeham salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Sehun memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Luhan meringis kesal. Sehun tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Luhan bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Aku mencintainya Kai." Luhan berbohong dengan lancar, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata ibu tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

...

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi mama Luhan sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Mama Sehun tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Luhan, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Luhan serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja mama Sehun tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Kyungsoo pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Luhan semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap menggelayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Sehun.

...

Luhan diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat Mama Sehun di rawat. Sehun sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Luhan duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Sehun yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Sehun begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah di temui. Bahkan tadi pagi Luhan baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Luhan lemah, pada akhirnya.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Luhan.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini..."

Luhan menghela napas panjang dan menatap Sehun dalam, "Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?" dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Sehun tampak mengeras, "Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Sehun berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Luhan, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Luhan menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Sehun dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus...? Pipi Luhan memerah.

Sehun tampaknya memahami ekspresi Luhan itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Luhan, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Luhan menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Luhan tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Luhan was-was.

Sehun melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

"Ya Luhan, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah mama pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga mamaku. Jangan takut." Sehun menyadari ekspresi Luhan yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji..."

Luhan menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Sehun belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku."

Ucapan susulan Sehun itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Luhan.

"Aku cuma bercanda." gumam Sehun terkekeh geli sambil menatap Luhan. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Luhan, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." suaranya berubah sensual.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Sehun.

Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

...

Dalam seminggu, mama Sehun sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari ICCU.

"Mama sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian," sang mama tersenyum ketika Sehun merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja mama, mama harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Mama Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Sehun,

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. Mama merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Mama sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang mama mengusap dahi Sehun, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong bayimu yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi mamanya.

"Istirahatlah mama sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika mamanya tertidur kemudian, Sehun melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Luhan cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Sehun ada apa?" Luhan berdiri, menatap Sehun yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar.

Punggung Sehun tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Luhan mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Sehun membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Luhan terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Sehun tenggelam di rambutnya.

Ah ya Tuhan, lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Sehun yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang..." suara Sehun terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang mama sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... Kita... Kita tinggal menghitung hari..." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Luhan memeluk Sehun kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Sehun menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Luhan, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Luhan dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Luhan."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Luhan, menemukan sisi Sehun yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Sehun meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Luhan, sebelum Luhan sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Luhan seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Sehun di dahinya.

...

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?" Luhan memandang Sehun yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk. Mereka ada di dalam kamar Sehun sekarang. Kamar Luhan juga, koreksi Luhan dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Sehun meletakkan handuknya, "Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?"

Betapa baiknya lelaki itu menawarkannya kepadanya. Luhan melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar Sehun, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir Sehun dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa…" gumam Luhan kemudian.

"Tidak." reaksi Sehun begitu cepat, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa Luhan? Membiarkan seorang perempuan, isteriku tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?" Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata Sehun mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan dan menarik selimutnya.

Hening.

Luhan mendengar napas Sehun yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Luhan berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya,

berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Sehun. Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya.

Luhan sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya. Matanya mengamati Luhan dalam keheningan yang misterius.

...

Siang itu Luhan sedang menunggui mama Sehun di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian," Mama Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Luhan, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi mama Sehun, wanita yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Luhan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

"Mama jangan berkata begitu, Luhan yakin mama akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal mama semangat ya?" gumam Luhan lembut.

Mama Sehun mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasakannya, Luhan. Tubuhku sudah lelah... Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak

akan lama lagi."

"Mama..." Luhan mencoba berbicara, tetapi Mama Sehun menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." gumamnya lembut, "Aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang mama minta darimu, Luhan... Bahagiakanlah Sehun, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa dipegangnya." Mama Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Sehun dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Luhan tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Mama Sehun saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Luhan, demi ketenangan hatinya.

Akhirnya Luhan menghela napas panjang dan menatap mama Luhan dengan lembut, "Luhan berjanji, mama."

Di dalam hatinya Luhan berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi perempuan sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

...

Ketika Luhan sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Luhan memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Sehun menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Luhan bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Luhan naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Sehun mengajak Luhan tinggal di rumahnya bersama ibunya dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Sehun menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Luhan tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Kai, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Sehun akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Sehun menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Luhan menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Sehun. Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai mama dan adik perempuannya. Luhan bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan ibunya

dan Kai.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Luhan melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Kris? Luhan masih menyimpan nomor Kris di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Luhan mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Kris di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. Kenapa Kris meneleponnya lagi? Sambil menghela napas panjang, Luhan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..."

" _Luhan ini aku..._ " suara Kris terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. " _Aku dengar... Aku dengar kau sudah_ _menikah dengan tuan Sehun..._ " Apakah isakan Kris yang terdengar di sana? " _Aku tak kuat lagi Luhan, aku mau mati saja._ "

"Astaga Kris jangan bicara sembarangan!" Luhan berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Kris, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

" _Aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu!_ _Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu_ _melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat_ _lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun_ _sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?_ "

"Kris." Luhan bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Kris yang tampak histeris,

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Kris, kau ada di mana?"

" _Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat_ _perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun_ _dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Luhan..._ "

"Kris! Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!" Luhan meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Sehun yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Luhan ada apa?" Sehun menyentuh kedua lengan Luhan yang panik.

Luhan menahankan napasnya yang tersengal, "Kris... Kris di taman kota... Mencoba bunuh diri... Lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Sehun mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Luhan dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Luhan duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

duuuhhhhh kriiiissss jangan mati atuh, sama saya aja. Jan patah hati. Masih ada panda tao :3

hehehe, perjanjian hati ini pokoknya updatenya seminggu sekali, tapi gatau kapan. I mean, harinya ga tentu. Hohoho

okay cuss review ya cans gans :* mumumumu


	6. Chapter 6

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai_ _terasa sakit luar biasa._ _Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah_ _tidak terasa lagi_ _Yang tersisa cuma cinta, yang_ _terasa cuma cinta..._ _Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat_ _hanyalah pengkhianatan..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar. Sambil mengemudi Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Kris serius dengan kata-katanya?" Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... Dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Sehun menghela napas pendek, "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita ya?" lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Sehun menatap Luhan marah, "Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!" Sehun mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Luhan terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Sehun karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Kris dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Luhan sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Kris menggila. Kenapa Kris melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Kris yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

…..

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Sehun memarkir mobilnya di sana, Luhan langsung keluar diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Kearah mana?" tanya Sehun sambil menjajari langkah Luhan.

Luhan memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Kris mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Luhan tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Luhan hampir tak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Kris sering menghabiskan waktu dulu...?

"Luhan?" Sehun menggeram, tak sabar.

Luhan menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Sehun mengikutinya.

…..

Kris ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Luhan tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Kris dan tampak cemas.

"Kris." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Kris yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Luhan dan Sehun di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Luhan berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Luhan puas." Sehun bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Kris.

Seketika Luhan dan Kris menatap Sehun dengan keget.

"Sehun..." Luhan mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Kris, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Sehun tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada Luhan? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Luhan kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi

kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia... Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang

kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Kris menatap Sehun marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh ketersinggungan.

"Kau... Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Luhan, semua ini antara aku dan Luhan, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berhak ikut campur?" dengan sengaja dia merangkul Luhan supaya merapat padanya, "Luhan isteriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." tatapan Sehun menajam dengan jahat,

"Aku menyelidikimu Kris, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Luhan, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. _Well_... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua,

tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Luhan, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Kris menatap Sehun, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mampus di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan isteriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu isteriku." Sehun membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Luhan bersamanya, "Ayo Luhan, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Sehun menyeret Luhan agar mengikuti langkahnya. Luhan mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kris masih termenung di jembatan.

Ah. Ya Tuhan... Semoga Kris tidak melompat. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

…..

Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Luhan masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Luhan meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengebut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Kris melompat." Desis Luhan kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Sehun terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Luhan,

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Luhan menelan ludah. "Ba...bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Sehun makin keras, meremehkan.

"Kris? Melompat? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu

dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut macam dia Luhan, kau harus berhati-hati." jeda sejenak, kemudian Sehun bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Luhan tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Kris? Melihat Kris di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Luhan serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Luhan tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Sehun sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

…..

"Lelaki itu memang pengecut, dia tidak jadi bunuh diri." Sehun meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas lega, mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Tetapi hati Luhan dari tadi tidak tenang, dia memikirkan Kris dan ketakutan kalau kemudian dia membaca berita mengerikan tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Kris. Kalau Kris bunuh diri, berarti semua adalah salahnya.

"Syukurlah." Luhan mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengecek. Kata mereka, Kris barusan sampai ke rumahnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau nanti dia kembali labil dan meneleponmu lagi, abaikan saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu panik dan mencari perhatianmu, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melaksanakan ancamannya, seperti yang aku bilang, Kris terlalu pengecut."

Yang dikatakan oleh Sehun memang benar, Luhan merenung. Kris tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko. Lelaki itu selalu memilih jalan aman, bahkan dalam hubungan

mereka dulu, Kris memilih jalan aman dengan meninggalkannya. Mulai sekarang Luhan bertekad tidak akan lagi meluluhkan hatinya untuk Kris.

Kris harus belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika Luhan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu adalah selamat tinggal sesungguhnya dari hatinya.

…..

"Mau kemana?"

Luhan hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Sehun muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Xiumin, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Luhan menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Xiumin menelepon dan mengajaknya,

dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Kyungsoo sedang mengajak mamanya kontrol dirumah sakit.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Xiumin. Biasanya Sehun belum pulang jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh... Aku ada acara dengan temanku." jawab Luhan segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Sehun.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Acara? Malam minggu? Dengan laki-laki?"

Luhan merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Sehun membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki." suara Sehun datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Luhan semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Luhan, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya? Luhan berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Sehun itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Sehun. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Luhan dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau cuma suami sandiwara!" Luhan meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Luhan sia-sia, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Xiumin! Dia perempuan! Puas?!" Luhan menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Sehun.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Luhan bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sehun, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

PLAK!

Sehun terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Luhan yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Sehun yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Luhan.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." desis Sehun geram, membuat Luhan gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Sehun adalah tipe penindas, sekali Luhan mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Luhan akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Luhan tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Sehun harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Luhan sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." seru Luhan berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

"Persetan denganmu!" Luhan membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun berdiri di sana.

…..

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari di malam hari, Luhan." Albert mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas pesanan Luhan yang biasa.

Luhan tersenyum sedih, tadi dia bersama Xiumin menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu buku dan mencicipi camilan-camilan di tempat sekitar, tetapi dalam kurun waktu itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya berat berkecamuk tentang Sehun. Sampai akhirnya Xiumin pulang duluan karena ditunggu ibunya, Luhan masih meragu, merasa sangat berat untuk pulang dan menemui Sehun. Dia masih marah dan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Sehun sehingga malas bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya dia menuju ke Garden Cafe ini, memesan cokelat panasnya yang biasa meskipun bukan di waktu biasanya. Luhan selalu ke cafe ini sore hari, bukan larut

malam seperi ini, pantas saja Albert merasa aneh dan menanyakannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku." akhirnya Luhan menjawab perkataan Albert.

Albert mengangkat alisnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan menikah dengan terburu-buru karena ibu Sehun sakit. Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang perjanjian rahasia itu, yang diketahuinya adalah Sehun dan Luhan menikah karena cinta.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kemari?"

"Aku sangat marah jadi aku merasa harus menjauh dulu darinya."

Albert tersenyum, "Kalau kau sedang bertengkar, jangan pergi dan melarikan diri. Itu akan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Semakin lama sebuah masalah didalam pernikahan digantung, dia akan menjadi semakin besar."

Luhan tersenyum lelah kepada Albert, "Jadi kau sudah menjadi penasehat pernikahan sekarang?" senyumnya.

"Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai penasehat hubungan." Albert terkekeh. "Pulanglah Luhan, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan suamimu." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Luhan menatap cangkir cokelat panas di depannya, lalu meneguknya pelan. Rasa cokelat rupanya tergantung pada suasana hati, putusnya dalam hati. Saat ini yang terasa adalah

pahit yang pekat, bukan manis yang kental seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan kalau dia meminum secangkir cokelat panas di sore hari.

Dia menghabiskan cokelat panas itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam sudah cukup larut dan Luhan memang sengaja malam itu ingin pulang larut dan mematikan HPnya.

Biar saja Sehun marah besar kepadanya!

Dengan pelan dia meminta bill dan membayar pesanannya, lalu berdiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika dia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur merah di tangannya sepertinya dia berjalan dari sudut lain cafe itu, jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Cafe, Luhan membuat gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong tetapi masih basah bekas angur menempel di gaun putihnya, dan menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Luhan berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun putihnya yang feminim dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya pun tak kalah lembut.

Luhan melirik noda di gaun itu dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." perempuan itu menganggukkan kepala kepada Luhan lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Luhan masih mengamati perempuan yang melangkah semakin menjauh lalu meletakkan gelas anggur kosong itu di sebuah meja sebelum melangkah pergi. Apakah perempuan itu sendirian di cafe dan meminum anggur merah? Dia seperti perempuan yang sedang patah hati ada bekas air mata di matanya... Tetapi dia begitu cantik, mungkinkah perempuan secantik itu mengalami patah hati?

Lalu Luhan tersadar bahwa dia sudah melamun lama, malam beranjak makin pekat, Luhan memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya dia pulang... dan menghadapi Sehun.

…..

Ketika Luhan sampai ke rumah, dia meliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Luhan memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malam pun, sudah terang benderang. Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?

Luhan melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Sehun, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih hp yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Luhan duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya HP itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Sehun dan mendapat dua puluh pesan sms selama hpnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Luhan membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Sehun bertuliskan hal yang sama.

 **[...Ke rumah sakit. Mama sudah kritis...]**

Luhan langsung meraih kembali tas-nya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

…..

Langkah-langkah kaki Luhan terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan

Kai.

" _Noona_ , kemana saja." Kai langsung berseru ketika melihat Luhan, "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf Luhan terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Sehun ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana mama?"

Kai mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, "Mama sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Luhan dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

…..

Lama mereka menunggu sampai kemudian Sehun keluar dari ruangan ICCU. Tampaknya Sehun sudah mengurus segalanya secara kilat, untuk persiapan pemakaman besok dan memulangkan jenazah mamanya ke rumah sebelum diistirahatkan. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur seketika kalau ada yang memukulnya.

Luhan berdiri di sana dengan berlinangan air mata. Matanya melirik ke dalam ruang ICCU tempat jenazah mama Sehun dibaringkan, ditutup dengan kain putih yang pilu.

Suara isak tangis Kyungsoo terdengar keras, untunglah ada Kai di sisinya. Memeluknya dan menguatkannya.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun, bergumam dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku." dia berbisik parau, di sela air matanya.

Tetapi Sehun hanya menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang." gumamnya dengan suara parau, lalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah panjang-panjang, membuat Luhan setengah berlari mengejarnya.

…..

"Luhan _Eonni_." Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan mamanya?

"Iya Kyungsoo?" Luhan berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Kai yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Sehun masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Sehun _Oppa_ , aku harap _Eonni_ bisa membantunya."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, membantu Sehun? Dalam hal apa? Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar. Bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Luhan menyusul kerumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Sehun sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Kyungsoo bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, "Tetapi dia rapuh _Eon_... Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Kyungsoo meringis, "Mungkin Luhan _Eonni_ belum tahu, kalau Sehun _Oppa_ sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh ingin tahu, "Pengkhianatan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... Dulu Sehun _Oppa_ punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Irene. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. _Oppa_ tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu Sehun _Oppa_ memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada papa kami." Kyungsoo mendesah, "Papa kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun dia papa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang papa mengajukan penawaran kepada Irene. Jika Sehun _Oppa_ menikahi Irene, maka Sehun _Oppa_ akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah papa. Tetapi jika Irene mau meninggalkan Sehun _Oppa_ , maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh papa senilai seratus juta rupiah..." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Tentu saja papa hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir _Oppa_ dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepada _Oppa_ , penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Irene..."

Luhan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Kai yang sedang menyetir di depan pun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Irene menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan _Oppa_."

Luhan menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Sehun menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Sehun siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."

Begitu ucap Sehun waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Luhan artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun _Oppa_ menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini." sambung Kyungsoo parau, "Ketika _Oppa_ akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk Luhan _Eonni_ dan menikahi _Eonni_ , aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya Luhan _Eonni_ , dan betapa _Eonni_ bisa membahagiakan _Oppa_..." Kyungsoo mendesah, "Cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah mama meninggal, sikap _Oppa_ sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Irene, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Kyungsoo menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya..."

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Sehun juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

…..

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Luhan mengintip ke ruang kerja Sehun, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya disana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Sehun mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Luhan meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Sehun, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Sehun memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya, "Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eh?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Luhan menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Sehun sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... Kejutan. Seorang Luhan mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, sayang?" dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Luhan, menjebaknya ke tembok, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku..." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" suara Luhan sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Sehun di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Sehun hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Luhan, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati darimu." gumam Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Sehun memalingkan mukanya,

dan melangkah menjauh dari Luhan, "Pergilah!"

"Sehun..."

"Pergilah!" suara Sehun berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Luhan membuka handle pintu hendak keluar. Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Luhan langsung melangkah mendekati Sehun dan merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Luhan terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Sehun menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Sehun, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Luhan dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya daan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Sehun, aku... Aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." senyum Luhan tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku sedang bisa membantumu. aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Sehun melembut. "Terima kasih."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Sehun."

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian mama... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

loh loh loh, ayah sama bunda mau pisah? Nah loh gimana tuuuh

hai hai, saya kembali lagi nih. Tugas menggunung ya cyin, kepala saya pusing ngoding mulu. Trus minggu ini minggu uas. Iyaaa tau, mepet banget ama lebaran jahat emang dosen saya.

Oke tanpa cincong, cuss review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _Senja bergayut berganti malam, begitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu. Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada,tiba-tiba kusadari, aku takut kalau kau jadi tak ada... Aku takut kehilanganmu, wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku kepadamu... Tak bisa terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sehun. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan mama Sehun, sekarang sang mama sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah. Tapi Luhan teringat kepada Kyungsoo yang mempercayakan Sehun kepadanya, kepada Kai yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Luhan dan Sehun saling mencintai, dan kepada ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Luhan akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Luhan dan Sehun telah membohongi mereka?

Sehun berdeham pelan, menggugah Luhan dari lamunannya,

"Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Luhan?"

Luhan tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Luhan juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Luhan membelalakkan mata dan menatap Sehun dengan marah, "Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Sehun berubah sensual,

"Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Luhan menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Sehun, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Luhan memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Sehun!

…..

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang." Sehun yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hijau keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Luhan yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? Untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian mama Sehun. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Kyungsoo masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Kai sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Sehun... Sehun masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Luhan malam itu, Sehun luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Sehun terkekeh, "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

Kris? Besok hari pernikahan Kris? Tiba-tiba dada Luhan terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Kris, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Kris dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Kris, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Kris mengikat dirinya kepada perempuan lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Kris tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau perempuan bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." jawab Sehun tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "Selamat tidur."

Luhan termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Sehun yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Luhan sendiri saksinya bahwa Sehun masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

…..

Luhan menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Luhan nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Luhan."

Itu suara Sehun, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. Apakah Luhan sedang bermimpi?

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Luhan bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Luhan, jangan sayang." suara Sehun kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Luhan yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Sehun yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Luhan kembali, dia membuka matanya... Ada apa?

Lalu Luhan memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Sehun. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Sehun tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Sehun, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu. Dalam detik yang sama Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Luhan dengan marah,

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!" geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Luhan yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

…..

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Luhan terbangun, Sehun sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Luhan tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Sehun.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Sehun? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Sehun?

Luhan mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Sehun? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Sehun adalah rasa tidak nyaman dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun hijau keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Sehun… Dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Kris.

Pernikahan Kris. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Kris di jembatan waktu itu, Kris tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Sehun waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Kris menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Luhan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Kris bahagia, akhirnya Luhan bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal. Luhan berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Sehun...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Sehun tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja hijau senada dengan gaun Luhan, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Luhan melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Sehun. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Luhan, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

…..

Ketika Luhan menuruni tangga, Kai ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Kyungsoo. Kai memang selalu datang menemani Kyungsoo sejak kematian mama Sehun, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Luhan, "Wow, _Eonni_! _Eonni_ cantik sekali!" dia berdiri dan menatap Luhan dengan bersemangat,

"Kakak tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum," pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Sehun, "Dimana kak Sehun ini, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya kepada Luhan, "Tunggu sebentar kak Luhan, akan aku seret kak Sehun dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Sehun.

Kai ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Luhan,

"Kau cantik sekali Noona."

Luhan meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Kai terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Kyungsoo, Sehun _Hyung_ khusus memesankannya untukmu." Kai tersenyum lembut, "Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia kak. itu yang terpenting."

Luhan memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Kai, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Kai bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Kyungsoo. Sejenak Sehun tertegun mengamati Luhan, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok buatmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

…..

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Luhan terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi,perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kris.

Kris. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Tao di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Kris, ibunya, sepupu-sepupunya, tantenya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Luhan melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi. Jantung Luhan berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Kris dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Kris ?

Sehun seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Luhan yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Luhan, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Kris dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Sehun itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sehun benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Kris. Dia datang ke sini bersama Sehun, suaminya. Dan Sehun mendukung sepenuhnya Luhan untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Kris.

Sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, "Bagus, ayo isteriku, kita salami mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menghela Luhan dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Kris dan Tao berdiri. Sehun yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Kris dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan,

"Selamat." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Luhan mendekat, "Kemari sayang, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Luhan mendekat dan menyalami Kris. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda dan Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Luhan menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Kris dan Luhan sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Kris. Selamat Tao." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Menyalami Kris yang terlihat sedih dan Tao yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan Mama Kris. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Luhan, ingatan ketika Kris memperkenalkannya ke mamanya. Luhan yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mama Kris hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Luhan harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, Mama Kris menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan gugup. "Luhan tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." suara mama Kris bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri Tuan Sehun, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat ya."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Luhan sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Kris dan ibunya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Sehun menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Sehun berpamitan dan mengajak Luhan keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Sehun, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Sehun dan tersenyum,

"Senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Terima kasih Sehun."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Luhan, sama-sama."

…..

Ketika mereka sudah dijalan, Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, "Mau mampir ke cafe? Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, dan aku masih lapar," gumamnya pelan.

Luhan mau. Datang ke pernikahan Kris sangat menguras emosinya, membuat makanan yang ditelannya di acara itu terasa seperti kertas. Dia butuh cokelat hangat yang manis dan kental itu.

"Aku mau." gumamnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke cafe.

Mereka tiba di cafe itu menjelang sore, karena terjebak macet yang cukup lama. Suasana cafe sangat ramai, mungkin karena di hari minggu, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut yang sejuk, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan yang berwarna hijau.

Albert yang menyambut mereka seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengedip kepada Luhan bersahabat.

"Cokelat panas seperti biasa Nona?" gumam Albert ramah.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Albert, "Seperti biasanya?" matanya beralih ke arah Luhan, "Apakah kau sering ke sini tanpaku?"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, merasa tertangkap basah, "Aku sering kemari sepulang kerja, untuk secangkir cokelat panas." gumamnya mengaku.

Sehun terkekeh, "Rupanya kau ketagihan dengan cokelat panas dari cafe ini." Sehun menatap Albert pura-pura menuduh, "Apa yang kau campurkan ke dalam minuman isteriku sehingga dia ketagihan seperti ini?"

Albert tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mencampurkan apa-apa. Tetapi bukankah cokelat mengandung bahan yang bisa membuat kecanduan meskipun kadarnya sangat sedikit? Tetapi saya rasa ketenangan yang didapatkan dari meminum cokelat itulah yang membuat ketagihan." Albert tersenyum bijak, mencatat pesanan mereka lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan Albert." Sehun bergumam sambil menatap kepergian lelaki setengah baya itu.

Luhan tersenyum, "Albert sangat ramah, dia juga sering memberikan nasehat."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia memang sangat terkenal di cafe ini, bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengelola utama cafe ini, pemilik Cafe mengenalnya sejak lama dan mempercayainya. Tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil jabatan tinggi, dengan rencah hati dia bilang ingin menikmati pekerjaan sebagai pelayan karena dia sangat menikmati berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya." Sehun merenung, "Lelaki itu bekerja bukan untuk uang, tetapi untuk kepuasan batin."

"Mungkin dia hanyalah pria yang kesepian." Luhan menggumam sambil menatap Albert yang menyapa pelanggan lain dengan ramah.

"Yah dia memang hidup sendirian di sini setelah kehilangan anak dan isterinya." Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Kris setelah tadi?"

Luhan memikirkannya sejenak, lalu merasa yakin dan tersenyum, "Aku merasa lega, lepas dan bebas. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menghadapi mereka semua." gumamnya, mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Aku suamimu." Gumamnya serius, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mendukungmu."

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, pelayan lain yang mengantarkannya. Menu steak yang masih berasap dan minuman. Sehun memesan minuman warna kuning dengan aroma limau dan gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya, lelaki itu mengernyit melihat minuman Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memadukan steak dengan cokelat panas sebelumnya."

Luhan terkekeh, "Sebetulnya aku ingin menikmati cokelat panasnya duluan." disesapnya cokelat panas itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Sehun mengamatinya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan cokelat di sini." gumamnya, membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

"Mungkin aku memang kecanduan. Cokelat ini menstimulasi ketenangan di otakku dengan rasa manis, aroma khasnya dan kenikmatannya ketika mengaliri lidahku. Aku terus menerus ingin menikmati sensasi itu."

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gawat kalau begitu." matanya menggoda, "Mungkin kita harus menculik peracik minuman ini dan menyekapnya di rumah."

Luhan tertawa mendengar godaan Sehun itu. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Rupanya Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tidak bisa menikmati makanan di resepsi pernikahan Kris.

Ketika mereka pulang mereka berpapasan dengan Albert, lelaki itu membawa baki berisi teh warna hijau yang masih panas.

"Maaf tadi tidak bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Aku harus membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sana, dia biasanya datang tengah hari, tetapi hari ini dia datang terlambat, tampak sangat sedih dan memesan minumannya yang biasa. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat hatinya ringan." Albert menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengucap selamat tinggal, "Hati-hati di jalan dan kembalilah lain waktu," gumamnya dengan riang.

Luhan tersenyum dalam gandengan Sehun, "Pasti Albert… Pasti..."

…..

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Sehun masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Luhan.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi.

Jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Sehun rupanya, lelaki itu

tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Selamat ulang tahun." lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya tersenyum.

Sehun terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Kyungsoo memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtu pun Sehun pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Kyungsoo akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan mama, yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati mama yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, Kyungsoo benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Luhan sangat bersyukur kalau memang Kai berjodoh dengan Kyungsoo, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Kai.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Luhan,

"Sehun..." suara Luhan yang serius menarik perhatian Sehun, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... Bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Sehun tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Sehun menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi," gumamnya parau.

…..

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam mama Sehun dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Luhan, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Sehun!" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Kyungsoo yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat," desahnya pelan.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Miranda Kerr, mantan kekasih Sehun _Oppa_ seorang model profesional... Yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan kak Sehun... Dan dia… Sangat terobsesi dengan kak Sehun, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar kak Sehun menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan kepada Luhan, "Hati-hati Luhan _Eonni_ , dia tajam seperti racun."

Luhan tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi isteri Sehun, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Sehun bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

"Dan dia tidak tahu malu," Kyungsoo berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya karena itu, dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan mengejar-ngejar Sehun _Oppa_ , sampai lupa pada norma dan aturan yang berlaku..."

Miranda berdiri di depan Sehun dan Luhan, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir kelimis ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya.

Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Luhan tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, kalau begini selera Sehun sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Luhan. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Luhan hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Sehun, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Sehun tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini isteriku, Luhan."

Miranda mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan membalasnya. Senyum Miranda tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Miranda," gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Luhan, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Sehun dengan merayu, "Aku merindukanmu Sehun, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Luhan ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Sehun sudah menikah dengan Luhan! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Luhan sebagai isteri Sehun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Sehun, padahal Luhan sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf." Luhan bergumam sebelum Sehun sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," gumam Luhan geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Miranda menatap Luhan jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Sehun, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Sehun menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Luhan.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya," bisiknya penuh arti.

Sehun yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Kau dengar sendiri isteriku tadi Miranda. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

Miranda mengamati Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman sudah pasti jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan baik." Miranda melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan merah padam karena merasa terhina. Lalu dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

Saya super ngakak mengikut sertakan Miranda kerr. Ahahahahahahahah.

Oke, saya up langsung 2 chap ya :3

Cuss review


	8. Chapter 8

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _Ketika kau mencintaiku, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Pun ketika kau membenciku, aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu. Pada akhirnya, aku akan selalu ada"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan menatap kepergian Miranda dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Sehun malahan mengamati Luhan, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Luhan melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sehun bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Miranda tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu." Luhan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Sehun! Pasti sekarang Kyungsoo dan Kai mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Sehun mengikuti arah mata Luhan, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Luhan, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

…..

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan _resort_ yang dihiasi oleh _cottage-cottage_ yang indah dan artistic dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Luhan berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Sehun yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Luhan hampir terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna _khaki_ dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Luhan berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Sehun, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Sehun sudah mengajaknya bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Luhan mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terima kasih sudah mengajak kemari."

Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, mama, papa dan Kyungsoo, waktu umur kami masih kecil." pandangan Sehun menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan papa menjadi semakin sibuk, mama semakin lemah... Kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Luhan mengernyit. Pasti Sehun membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Sehun menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. _Resort_ pribadi ini, _cottage_ ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Luhan mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Sehun setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

…..

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang Luhan dan tampak bersemangat, " Sehun _Oppa_ memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Luhan memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Sehun melakukannya karena ada Kyungsoo dan Kai di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka. Luhan tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Kyungsoo sedang menunggui Luhan berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Luhan mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Kyungsoo sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para lelaki pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel," gumam Luhan sambil mengajak Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar.

Sehun duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kai, ketika Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Kai di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun-paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Luhan hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Sehun.

Sehun banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Sehun berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya,

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Luhan, dan Luhan ternganga menatap kue yang berlumuran cokelat mengkilat, tampak sangat menggiurkan. Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada Sehun yang tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya, tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyadari kesukaannya kepada Sehun memperhatikannya...

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu," gumam Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat, mengalihkan Luhan dari tatapannya kepada Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya," gumam Kai pelan.

Luhan meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Kyungsoo dan Kai tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Luhan. Tetapi Luhan duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Sehun.

…..

Malam itu ketika Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Sehun menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. Dan jantung Luhan berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Sehun keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?" lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum gugup, "Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Sehun melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Sehun naik dan berbaring di sebelah Luhan.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." suara Luhan tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Luhan pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Sehun yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Sehun mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Luhan terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sehun berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," bisik Luhan lirih.

Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur," suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Sehun terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Luhan berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Sehun, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Sehun atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Sehun terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu." gumaman Sehun itu, biarpun pelan membuat Luhan langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Luhan yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan perempuan di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Luhan benar-benar cemas.

Sehun terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Luhan, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu," jerit Luhan spontan. Sedetik kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Sehun tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Sehun bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Luhan bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Sehun dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" nafas Sehun terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Luhan mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Sehun menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." seru Luhan panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Sehun berbisik di telinganya, membuat Luhan merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Luhan, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Luhan. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Luhan tanpa ampun, membuat Luhan terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Luhan yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." suara Sehun berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Luhan, hingga ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Luhan, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Luhan terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Luhan yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

…..

Sehun tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Luhan keluar untuk sarapan, Sehun sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Luhan datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam. Luhan mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Sehun, mungkin bagi Sehun itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Luhan hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Sehun bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Luhan berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Sehun tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Kata Sehun _Oppa_ , _Eonni_ bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak Luhan _Eonni_ melihat matahari terbit."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kecapekan."

"Tidak apa-apa kak Luhan, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, kak Luhan bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani kak Sehun, kata Kyungsoo kak Sehun sangat jago berenang melawan ombak."

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Luhan?"

"Kak Luhan takut air," jawab Kai sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu SD kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki kak Luhan kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kak Luhan mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu kak Luhan tidak mau berenang lagi."

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Luhan menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Sehun berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Luhan mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Kyungsoo dan Kai, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Sehun kalau lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Sehun beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan." ketika Sehun melangkah pergi, Luhan menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya.

Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!

…..

"Ayo."

Sehun menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Sehun sudah berhasil memaksa Luhan ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Luhan kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Sehun tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Luhan meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Sehun menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Luhan lembut, "Aku menjagamu. Jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Sehun itu terdengar tulus, membuat Luhan hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Sehun di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Sehun!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Luhan. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Miranda ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Luhan harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Sehun tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Miranda melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Luhan, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan, "Oh, hai Luhan, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Sehun bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam." Diliriknya Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan sayang?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Luhan untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Luhan, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Luhan naik ke kepala. Sehun tampak tidak kaget melihat Miranda menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Sehun sering mengajak Miranda ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Miranda begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Sehun kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Sehun tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Miranda?

Suara Luhan bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Sehun dengan kasar, "Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Sehun berdiri di sana, menatap Luhan yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, "Kenapa Luhan? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Miranda menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku," gumam Sehun pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Miranda yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Sehun bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? mengusirnya?"

Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini! Luhan menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Sehun dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!" Luhan menggeram marah, meninggalkan Sehun yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Sehun.

Semula biasa saja, Luhan merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya.

Sejenak Luhan menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Sehun dan Miranda yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... Sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku.

Kakinya kram lagi!

Dengan panik Luhan berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Luhan mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

Sehun!

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **A/N:**

Hayoloh, bunda gimana sih? Kalo ayah minta jatah tuh dikasih. Ntar ayah malah minta ke tante Miranda loh.

Bunda tenggelam! Ayah gimana sih, katanya mau jaga bunda, tolongin kek! Kejar kek! Malah ngobrol sama tante Miranda. Sebel deh *pout*

Saya baik kan? Ngasih up 2 chap. Soalnya mau libur panjang. Hohohoho

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN YA READER-DEUL.

Min sayang kalian :* makasih supportnya ya, reviewnya :D Min suka ketawa2 sendiri kalo baca review kalian. Ahahahahah

Tunggu ff buatan Min ya. Ini lagi tahap pengerjaan, mau bikin ff buatan sendiri.

OH IYA! ABIS LEBARAN MIN MAU POST FF BARU. REMAKE LAGI TAPI. HOHOHO

WAIT YAH :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti, sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu._ _Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dengan panik Luhan berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Luhan mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

Sehun!

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

Luhan merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu… Aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Sehun? Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Sehun telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

...

Ketika terbangun, Luhan ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, ibunya dan Kai di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Ibu Luhan berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan untuk membantunya, sementara Kai berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Luhan menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Sehun? Itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali.

Bukankah waktu itu Sehun yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Kai masuk kembali dengan dokter dan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya. Dokter memeriksa Luhan sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan ibu Luhan dan Kai, sementara Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Syukurlah, _Eonni_ sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Kyungsoo duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. Dimana Sehun? pikirnya.

Kyungsoo sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Luhan, dia tersenyum.

"Sehun _Oppa_ sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Sehun mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? benarkah? Sejenak dada Luhan membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Miranda, sikap acuh tak acuh Sehun ketika Miranda terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Luhan yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sehun, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau Miranda memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Sehun.

Pipi Luhan memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Sehun pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Miranda.

"Sehun _Oppa_ tampak sangat menyesal karena _Eonni_ sampai tenggelam." Kyungsoo menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang.

Kyungsoo, yang melihat ibu Luhan serta Kai melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun berduaan dengan Luhan.

Lelaki itu tampak letih. Luhan menyimpulkan. Apakah karena dirinya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sehun menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Luhan dengan cermat.

"Aku baik." jawab Luhan pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku," suara Sehun berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan. Luhan mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Luhan, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku… Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." mata Sehun tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku… Karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan

sandiwara ini."

Sehun mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa dinyana, mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya." bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

...

Perceraian.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan mama Sehun untuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah mama Sehun meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Luhan merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Sehun, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya. Apakah sebenarnya... Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu?

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Sehun? Luhan tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada laki-laki. Kepada Kris, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Sehun berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Kris seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Sehun ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Sehun kepada adik dan mamanya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Sehun yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Sehun tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Miranda.

Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Sehun.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa pernikahannya seperti dineraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Ya, Luhan bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Sehun? Tapi perasaan Sehun kepadanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Sehun kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

Ataukah jangan-jangan... Sehun memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Miranda? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?

Benak Luhan dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

...

Pagi itu Luhan pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun yang menjemputnya di-jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Luhan duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Sehun yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Luhan ke depan meja rias.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Luhan mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar," Sehun termenung, "Kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Kyungsoo masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta ibu untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput beliau."

"Terima kasih Sehun." bisik Luhan dengan tulus.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Luhan dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah."

Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku?

Hati Luhan dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," gumam Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kyungsoo akan sangat marah kepadaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya," Luhan tersenyum,

"Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Jantung Luhan berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sehun tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Sehun ingin bersamanya? Sehun...mencintainya?"

"Kenapa?" suara Luhan serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... Aku laki-laki, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu," Sehun mendesah,

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Luhan mendesah lagi dalam hati. Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu...

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Luhan mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?" Sehun menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian? Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Sehun mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun tampak cemas melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Luhan pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah… Istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

...

Ibunya datang di sore harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Sang ibu mengurusnya dengan baik, membantunya mandi dan menyuapinya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja ibu." Dia menghela napas dengan sedih. Memikirkan ke depannya. Bagaimanakah perasaan ibunya kalau tahu bahwa Luhan dan Sehun akan bercerai? Ibunya pasti sedih luar biasa, belum lagi kalau ibunya mengetahui bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara semata.

Luhan meringis, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan masa depan yang akan dihadapinya.

Sang ibu rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan, dia menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tampak kesakitan." Luhan langsung mencoba tersenyum kepada ibunya,

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku… Aku sedikit pusing."

"Berbaringlah." ibunya mendorongnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya, "Tak kusangka kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu, hampir tenggelam karena kakimu kram. Tetapi untunglah Sehun sigap menolongmu sehingga kau tidak celaka."

"Sehun juga yang membuatku mencoba berenang." Luhan cemberut mengingat pemaksaan Sehun waktu itu.

"Tetapi dia sangat menyesal. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya dia ketika kau belum sadar. Dia terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu, terus menerus merapalkan kata maaf bagaikan mantra." ibunya tersenyum lembut,

"Ibu senang dengan pernikahanmu ini nak, kau tampak bahagia dan Sehun sangat bertanggung jawab dan mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi lembaran baru untukmu, membuatmu melupakan masa lalu. Bahkan Kai cerita bahwa kau datang ke pernikahan Kris dengan tegar, didampingi oleh Sehun."

Luhan memalingkan muka. Tak tega membayangkan perasaan ibunya nanti kalau mengetahui semuanya, "Iya ibu, Sehun mengantarku datang ke pesta pernikahan Kris dan menghadapi semuanya, menghadapinya, menghadapi isterinya, menghadapi mamanya dan keluarganya."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai itu?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Lega ibu. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar melepaskan Kris."

"Tentu saja." sang ibu tertawa, "Kau kan sudah bersuami, dan suamimu seratus kali lebih baik daripada Kris." Gumam ibunya menggoda.

Luhan ingin menanggapi candaan ibunya itu dengan senyum, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah seringai kecut.

"Untunglah insiden kemarin terjadi ketika kau dalam kondisi belum mengandung." Ibunya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kalau kau mengandung nanti, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Mengandung?" Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ya. Setiap pasangan yang bahagia pasti ingin segera mempunyai bayi. Lagipula ibu sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu." gumam ibunya ringan. Tidak menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada Luhan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengandung? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-isteri. Lagipula, sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai bukan? Dada Luhan sakit membayangkan betapa kecewanya ibunya.

...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sehun datang larut malam setelahnya, sepertinya lelaki itu datang malam-malam, sengaja menunggu setelah Luhan tertidur, dan agak terkejut ketika melihat Luhan masih terbangun dan membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan menurunkan bukunya, dan menatap Sehun dengan pedih, "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibuku? Kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"Kita akan mencari cara." dengan canggung, Sehun naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah Luhan, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Bagaimanapun juga saat ini akan tiba. Kita membuat perjanjian pernikahan ini dengan sadar, dan sekarang kita harus menghadapi konsekuensinya."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba buku yang dipegangnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. Diletakkannya buku itu dan lalu berbaring. Sehun menyusulnya kemudian. Lama mereka berbaring di kegelapan, dengan mata nyalang dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing.

...

Ketika keadaanya membaik dan sudah diperbolehkan masuk kerja, Luhan langsung mengunjungi Garden Cafe itu sepulangnya kerja di sore hari, dia sangat merindukan cokelat panas yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Seperti biasa, Albert pulalah yang mengantarkan minumannya. Lelaki itu hampir selalu ada di cafe ini. Cafe ini adalah rumahnya, katanya. Dia tinggal di lantai dua cafe ini seorang diri karena kehilangan isteri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak itu dia menjadi pengurus cafe ini karena kebetulan pemilik cafe ini mengenalnya sejak dulu, dan menyibukkan diri menjadi pelayan cafe ini.

"Lama sekali kau tidak muncul Luhan, aku sampai berpikir kalau kau mulai bosan dengan cokelat panas kami."

Luhan tertawa, menerima cangkir yang berisi cokelat yang masih mengepul itu dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah bosan kemari. Cokelat di sini paling enak di dunia." jawabnya, membuat Albert terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Aku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan di sana."

Ekspresi Luhan langsung berubah sedih, "Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang semestinya, Albert... Mungkin keputusan akhirnya adalah kami akan berpisah."

"Apa?" Albert setengah berseru, menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Kau akan berpisah dengan Sehun? Apakah kau serius? Kalian sepertinya pasangan yang sangat cocok."

Mereka memang beberapa kali makan malam di cafe ini kalau Sehun kebetulan ada waktu dan menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Dan tentu saja di depan umum, mereka berpura-pura seperti pasangan bahagia yang mesra. Mungkin hal itu juga yang ditangkap Albert selama ini.

Luhan tersenyum sedih, "Hubungan kami sangat rumit Albert, saking rumitnya sampai kami tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk saling bertemu."

Albert menatap Luhan menyelidik, "Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

Bayangan Miranda langsung terlintas di benak Luhan. Membuat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Miranda yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Miranda. Dan meskipun Sehun mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Miranda, bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, tetap saja Luhan merasa ragu.

"Ada seorang perempuan dari masa lalu. Dia sangat cantik," Luhan tercenung.

"Apakah Sehun berselingkuh darimu?"

"Tidak." Luhan membantah cepat, "Sehun tidak berselingkuh, tetapi perempuan itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya dan aku takut... Aku takut…" Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut pada akhirnya Sehun akan tergoda."

Albert terkekeh, "Itu berarti kau cemburu dan jika kau cemburu berarti ada cinta di dalamnya." suara Albert berubah serius, "Apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Luhan?"

Luhan tertegun lama mendengar pertanyaan Albert. Apakah dia mencintai Sehun? Sehun yang begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh? Sehun yang penuh kasih sayang dan siap menopangnya ketika dia membutuhkan?

Luhan memejamkan matanya, "Ya Albert. Aku mencintai suamiku. Sangat."

Albert tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perjuangkanlah pernikahanmu. Kau tahu kata-kataku tentang cokelat dan pernikahan? Bahwa kepahitan cokelat bisa menjadi nikmat dengan takaran gula dan susu yang pas? Dalam pernikahan, cintalah bumbu penyedap itu. Selama kau masih punya cinta,

kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memaniskan pernikahanmu." Albert menepuk pundak Luhan lembut sebelum melangkah pergi, "Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah begitu saja." gumamnya.

...

Ketika Luhan pulang malam itu, Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Jas Sehun tampak tersampir di kursi di kamar itu, menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu sudah pulang dan berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Luhan teringat perkataan Albert tentang mempertahankan pernikahan.

Dia memang punya cinta untuk pernikahan ini. Tetapi apakah Sehun juga mempunyainya?

Luhan menghela napas panjang, dia tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak menanyakannya. Setidaknya kalau ternyata cinta Luhan bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tidak meninggalkan pernikahan ini dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Sehun...mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Luhan melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Sehun sedang menerima tamu?

Luhan melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Sehun, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih

bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... Suara Miranda!

Oh Ya ampun! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Sehun. Bertamu pada malam hari pula, dengan kemungkinan Luhan sudah ada di keterlaluan!

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

...

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?" itu suara Miranda dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat-baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." itu suara Sehun, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Sehun yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Miranda terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyusuhku

menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Luhan... Ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

Sehun yang menyuruh Miranda menyusul ke cottage itu? Jadi bukan Miranda yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Sehun?

Wajah Luhan memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Sehun. Pada satu titik dia merayu Luhan karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang dan ketika Luhan menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Sehun memanggil perempuan lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Luhan mungkin telah salah menilai Sehun, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Sehun!

"Luhan?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Luhan bergetar karena emosi, "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Sehun yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Miranda yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti, "Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Sehun tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Sehun bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya,

"Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Miranda menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Miranda yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu Sehun! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!" Luhan berteriak tidak peduli ada Miranda di sana, mendengar semuanya. Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Miranda menyusul untuk menidurinya!" Sehun berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"

Apa? Luhan tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Sehun… Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Sehun meminta Miranda membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Sehun melakukannya? Ditatapnya Miranda yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi

bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah… Wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Miranda meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja, "Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Luhan, seorang Sehun, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang perempuan, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu."

Miranda mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi, "Dulu aku dan Sehun memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Sehun yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berutang kepada Sehun, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Miranda lalu melempar senyum kepada Sehun, "Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Sehun sayang. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

...

Luhan tertegun, menatap kepergian Miranda, lalu berbalik menatap Sehun dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Sehun yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Sehun menyerah dan

melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Sehun.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Luhan mengikuti Sehun dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Sehun.

"Jelaskan padaku." gumam Luhan dengan suara bergetar ketika Sehun tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuan Miranda untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" sela Luhan cepat.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan ego lelakimu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Luhan jengkel. Sialan! Semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Sehun dan Miranda menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Luhan, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadaku?" gumam Sehun marah,

"Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi… Apakah itu pengakuan cinta Sehun kepadanya?

Sehun melirik Luhan yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku

melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah kakak Kai. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu

bersama Kris, segalanya..." Sehun mendesah frustrasi,

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku."

Ketika Luhan tetap tidak berkata-kata, Sehun melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Miranda membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Sehun mendesah, "Cara kau memarahi Miranda di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, "Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah," gumam Sehun, "Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Miranda, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Miranda kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku."

Sehun tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya kau malahan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malahan membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaiku pun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." desah Luhan cepat.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Luhan, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, cintaku ini milikmu,

bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Tetapi seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai," gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Luhan berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Apa?" suara Sehun menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Apa Luhan?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" suara Sehun semakin tegang, Luhan bisa merasakan jantung Sehun berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Luhan!" Sehun berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Luhan dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." kali ini Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Dan terima kasih kepada Miranda, dia memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Sehun berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat. "Ah. Ya Tuhan Luhan." suara lelaki itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-mebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada wanita lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Luhan dalam senyuman.

Sehun menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada!" Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Luhan, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan, mengecup pipi Luhan,

mengecup bibir Luhan dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut.

"Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Luhan terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Sehun."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." mata Sehun bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Sehun tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Luhan membalas kecupan Sehun, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah, "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di

Paris dengan suasana romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Luhan terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Sehun meraih Luhan dan menggendongnya, seolah Luhan begitu ringan di tangannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang." Gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isteri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi

penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Sehun bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka

dengan bahagia.

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Kris hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Sehun untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir.

Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 **A/N:**

Finally end yah ceman ceman :"""

Tenang ada epilog. Dan mungkin epilognya gasama kek novelnya. Hehe

Thanks yg uda nunggu ff ini, dengan sabar.

Untuk keluhan, saran silahkan hub Line saya id: ssoktavia

See you on EPILOG ya sayangs :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Perjanjian Hati**

Original

By

 **Santhy Agatha**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from novel with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, etc

.

.

.

" _Pernikahan itu bagaikan perjanjian_ _hati. Perjanjian hati untuk saling_ _mengerti, saling memaafkan dan saling menjaga cinta satu sama_ _lain."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **EPILOG**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang mendung, hujan rintik-rintik turun di luar sana, membuat suasana pagi gelap dan temaram. Luhan menarik selimutnya sampai ke pundak, merasa lelah dan mengantuk luar biasa.

Lalu dia merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lengan yang kuat, memeluknya dengan posesif.

Luhan mengerutkan kening, membuka matanya pelan dan menunduk melihat lengan itu, kesadarannya kembali... Itu lengan Sehun, suaminya.

Suaminya. Pipi Luhan memerah dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Sehun benar-benar telah menjadi suaminya yang sesungguhnya, semalam. Ingatannya melayang kepada malam sebelumnya dimana Sehun berlaku sangat lembut kepadanya, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh penghormatan, lalu Sehun memberinya pengalaman luar biasa dan membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi suami isteri.

Lengan Sehun yang memeluknya bergerak, lelaki itu rupanya terbangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Luhan dari belakang dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi." bisiknya serak di telinga Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu kepada Sehun, "Selamat pagi juga."

Sehun melirik ke arah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar, "Hari ini hari minggu dan diawali dengan hujan yang turun deras." lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya, "Sepertinya kita akan berada di atas ranjang seharian."

Luhan sempat tertawa geli ketika Sehun menariknya setengah menggoda ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya.

Dan memang benar, mereka baru turun dari ranjang lama sekali sesudahnya.

…..

Ketika Luhan dan Sehun turun untuk makan siang dan melewatkan sarapan, mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Kai memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput Kyungsoo ke sebuah acara kampus di hari minggu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya melihat pasangan itu dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan bangun seharian." gumamnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan merah padam karena malu.

Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan merangkul pinggang Luhan erat-erat, "Kau tidak boleh protes, kami kan masih bisa disebut pengantin baru."

"Sehun!" Luhan berbisik pelan sambil menyikut pinggang suaminya pelan, membuat Sehun tergelak dan Kyungsoo serta Kai ikut tertawa.

Masih tersenyum Sehun menarikkan kursi makan untuk Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka lalu makan bersama.

"Ibu di rumah sendirian?" Luhan melirik ke arah Kai, memikirkan ibunya dan tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, ibunya akan sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan ini, bahwa Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar berbahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Ibu ada acara dengan ibu-ibu sekitar rumah, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke sini tetapi dia tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara itu."

"Oh." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada makanannya.

"Kami akan berbulan madu ke Paris." gumam Sehun memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo yang menanggapi pertama dengan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kalian berbulan madu juga." desahnya.

"Kapan _Eonni_?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu rencana ini, dia memang mendengar Sehun sempat mengatakannya kemarin, tetapi dipikirnya waktu itu Sehun masih akan melakukannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabnya kepada Kyungsoo,

"Memangnya kita akan berbulan madu kapan Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Segera." gumamnya,

"Minggu depan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum makin lebar, "Dan kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh calon keponakan sepulangnya kalian dari sana."

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengarnya, dan Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian," Sehun menatap Luhan meminta persetujuan, ketika Luhan mengangguk, Sehun melanjutkan. "Aku harap kalian tidak marah kepada kami."

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Tentang apa?" gumam Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tentang pernikahan kami." Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Semula kami menikah hanya berdasarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" kali ini Kai yang menyela, menatap Luhan dengan was-was.

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Kai dengan serius, "Jangan menyalahkan Luhan karena berbohong kepada kalian selama ini, sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan perjanjian ini kepadanya."

Dia menghela napas, "Kau mungkin belum tahu Kai karena aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak cerita kepadamu... Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga ini, bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi karena ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga, Mama kami ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tentu saja waktu itu mama kami belum mengenalmu, Kai."

Kai menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak mungkin menikahi Kyungsoo, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan aku yakin begitu pula sebaliknya." Sehun melempar senyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kami berdua sangat ingin menolak pernikahan ini, tetapi mengingat kondisi mama waktu itu, kami sangat bingung dan tidak ingin membuat mama kecewa. Aku juga pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari polemik ini, sampai kemudian kau membawa Luhan ke pesta itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai kakakmu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menatap mata istrinya dengan lembut,

"Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Aku dan Luhan berkompromi untuk menjalankan hubungan pura-pura ini, supaya kalian bisa menentukan kisah cinta kalian sendiri."

Kai terperangah, "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar baru mengenal pertama kali di pesta itu? Bukan sudah mengenal lama seperti yang kalian katakan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kami telah membohongi kalian semua, tetapi waktu itu kami pikir itulah jalan yang terbaik." Sehun meremas jemari Luhan semakin erat,

"Pernikahan itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah perjanjian. Tetapi kemudian kami saling mencintai. Dan kami mensyukuri perjanjian pernikahan itu."

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, "Kalian... Kalian terlah berkorban demi kami berdua... Kalian mengikat diri agar kami bisa bebas menentukan cinta kami." ditatapnya Kai yang berusaha menelaah semua ini, suaranya serak penuh perasaan,

"Terima kasih _Oppa_."

Sehun tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama sayang, pada akhirnya aku menemukan perempuan yang akan aku cintai selamanya, istriku."

Kai menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih... Dan aku senang kalian akhirnya berujung bahagia." matanya menatap lembut ke arah Luhan,

"Selamat _Noona_."

Luhan tersenyum kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama Kai." bisiknya tulus. Ternyata begitu mudah berterus terang kepada kedua adik mereka. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi sehingga Luhan akan lebih mudah melangkah ke depannya bersama Sehun.

…..

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan menggoda, dia baru pulang dari kantor dan memeluk isterinya dari belakang dan menggelitiknya setengah menggoda.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak kegelian dan menerima kecupan-kecupan sayang Sehun di pipinya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil masih menciumi Luhan, menghirup aroma istrinya yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, "Apakah kau merindukanku selama aku tidak ada di rumah?" bisiknya lembut, "Dan kau harus menjawab 'ya' kalau tidak aku akan marah."

"Ya Sehun." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Sehun, membiarkan dahinya dikecup dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Sehun mengaku. "Setiap saat yang kupikirkan hanya kau, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta. "Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu." Bisiknya kemudian membuat Sehun langsung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah." gumam Sehun penuh perasaan, "Kau tahu kebahagiaanmu telah menjadi obsesi pribadiku. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu." dikecupnya ujung hidung Luhan,

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang berbahagia, kita akan berangkat ke Paris Sabtu ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mata Luhan berbinar, "Kau sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kegiatan kantormu?" Luhan tahu Sehun sibuk luar biasa, karena lelaki itu bisa dibilang mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan dengan kepandaiannya. Dia adalah orang inti diperusahaan dan sangat sibuk, sehingga berbulan madu hampir sebulan di Paris tentunya memerlukan persiapan yang cukup lama bagi perusahaannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, kaulah prioritasku, lagipula aku sudah membagi semua tugas kepada para asistenku, aku yakin mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang baik untuk mengelola perusahaan selama aku tidak ada."

Luhan mendesah lega, "Jadi, kita akan berbulan madu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan meneruskan usaha untuk menciptakan Sehun Junior di Paris." godanya, membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

Lelaki itu terpesona melihat kecantikan isterinya, sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup bibir isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Disesapnya bibir yang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika mereka berdua mengangkat matanya, binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari mata mereka, penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

a/n:

AKHIRNYA BENAR-BENAR ENDDDD.

Duh gustiii, akhirnya end jugaa. Berarti tinggal light killer ya? Ditunggu aja, baru tahap editing. Hehe

Terimakasih untuk para reader setia, para reviewer, dan sider atas segala dukungannya. Haha

Oh ya saya bikin ff baru, eh remake sih. Hehe silahkan di check ya


End file.
